Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2/University Challenge
The University Challenge was a competition in Robot Wars Extreme: Series 2 which feautured six robots, each representing a university or college from which each team came. The episode was originally shown on BBC Choice in early 2003, but the series was dropped by the BBC before it could be shown on BBC Two. It was repeated on Dave on 8th January 2011. *The match between Infernal Contraption and Infinity was a potential grudge from the Sixth Wars, but neither machine qualified for the next round. *This was the first of three episodes that were never shown on BBC Two *This was the last appearences of C.V. and Infinity. *Two universities represented during this competition have employed Robot Wars judges; Myra Wilson of the University of Wales, and Martin Smith of the Open University Competing Robots Behemoth (University of Hertfordshire) *Team Members: Anthony Pritchard, Kane Aston, Michael Pritchard *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.64m x 1.02m x 0.66m *Power: 24V electric motor *Weapons: Pneumatic flipper & axe *Strengths: Weapons, armour, speed *Weaknesses: Kane! C.V. (Open University) *Team Members: John Barker, David Lott, Andrew Conway *Weight: 98kg *Dimensions: 0.26m x 1.10m x 0.81m *Power: 2 x 150W electric motors *Weapons: Axe, flipper or spikes *Strengths: Interchangeable weaponry *Weaknesses: Low speed Fluffy (University College, London) *Team Members: Peter Holroyd, Peter Johnson, Richard Johnson *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 1.30m x 0.20m x 0.70m *Power: 750W motors *Weapons: 20kg spinner *Strengths: Powerful weapon & fast *Weaknesses: Unreliable response Infernal Contraption (Imperial College, London) *Team Members: Jonathan Pillai, Gary Ewer, Ray Thompson *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.35m x 0.68m x 0.83m *Power: 3 x 24V motors *Weapons: Spinning drum *Strengths: Reversible weapon *Weaknesses: Radio reception Infinity (University of Wales) *Team Members: Carl Bater, David Sandford, Ed Butcher *Weight: 100kg *Dimensions: 0.29m x 1.35m x 1.04m *Power: 2 x 750W motors *Weapons: Claws & spikes *Strengths: Invertible *Weaknesses: Exposed wheels Tiberius 3 (Loughborough University) *Team Members: Sam Smith, Stuart Smith, Craig Lawson *Weight: 99kg *Dimensions: 0.64m x 1.12m x 0.94m *Power: 2 x 750W electric motors *Weapons: Hydraulic crusher *Strengths: Extremely powerful weapon *Weaknesses: Slow self-righting Round 1 Infernal Contraption vs Behemoth vs C.V. Behemoth, the favourite for this battle, began the fight by attacking Infernal Contraption, but failed to flip it, turning instead on C.V., turning it over with one lift of the bucket, before righting it again. C.V. was then rammed into the CPZ, and Sir Killalot came in, but was too slow to stop both robots escaping. After this, Behemoth mysteriously ground to a halt. Infernal Contraption attacked Behemoth with its disc, and C.V. attacked with its axe, although C.V. itself was damaged and had limited manouvrability. Sir Killalot then came in and picked Behemoth up, parading it around the arena before putting it down again, whilst Infernal Contraption attacked the sluggish C.V. Behemoth was put onto the floor flipper and thrown over. Sir Killalot picked it up once more and grilled it on the flame pit. Much to everyone's surprise, Behemoth was out. Qualified: Infernal Contraption & C.V. Tiberius 3 vs Fluffy vs Infinity Fluffy, unseen to most, spun up its weapon before activate was sounded. When the battle did get underway, Tiberius attacked Infinity, before reversing into the blade of Fluffy, but this did not damage Tiberius greatly. Tiberius then tried to attack Fluffy with its jaw, but it only scraped off the side. Tiberius spun into Infinity, knocking off a panel of some description, but it did not seem important, as Infinity was not noticeable affected by it. Meanwhile, Fluffy was once again attacked by Tiberius, but this team Tiberius managed to puncture Fluffy, whilst Tiberius rammed the pair. Tiberius dragged Fluffy towards the flame pit. Tiberius then lifted Fluffy into the air on its beak, however Tiberius had held Fluffy longer than the rules permitted, so the House Robots tried to free the two, but failed to do so. Growler hit the pit release, and Tiberius edged Fluffy towards the pit, and Infinity inadvertently edged a wheel over the pit, stranding it. Sir Killalot nudged Infinity, but miraculously it managed to stay out. Refbot shoved Tiberius from behind and this knocked Fluffy into the pit, although Tiberius followed it. This result was as shocking as the first, in the eyes of many, the two favourites had fallen in the first round. Qualified: Tiberius 3 & Infinity Round 2 Infernal Contraption vs Infinity The first semi-final began with both robots dodging one another, and taking a long time to finally collide. When they did, Infinity rammed Infernal Contraption against the side wall, although at the cost of their pincers, which buckled. Infinity then pushed Infernal Contraption into Sergeant Bash, and then continued its crusade, pushing Infernal Contraption all over the arena, although Infinity did not get everything its own way, a disc blow from Infernal Contraption further buckled the pincers weapon. Infinity then shoved Infernal Contraption into the side wall, but were picked up by Killalot, and almost dumped out of the arena. Sir Killalot let Infinity go, but soon picked it up again, before once more releasing it. More pushing and dodging ensued, as the disc of Infernal Contraption ground to a halt. Infernal Contraption was the boxed into the CPZ by Sir Killalot. After this, Infernal Contraption was pushed up against the arena side wall, and Infinity shoved it around, but time had expired, and the judges votes in favour of Infinity. Winner: Infinity C.V. vs Tiberius 3 Tiberius 3 began the battle by attacking C.V's sides, whilst C.V. tried to attack with the axe, but failed to cause any damage. There was little more than bumping and scraping for a while after this, until C.V. grappled Tiberius, and Tiberius attempted to crush the top of C.V., but could not pierce its opponent. Tiberius then backed C.V. into the pit release button, whilst Tiberius crushed the top of C.V. Tiberius then manoeuvred C.V. into position and pushed it into the pit. With this, Tiberius qualified for the final of the University Challenge. Winner: Tiberius 3 Final Infinity vs Tiberius 3 Infinity began this battle still bearing the damaged pincers from its previous battle. The fight started with Tiberius pushing Infinity into Sergeant Bash, but Infinity escaped. Tiberius then tried to puncture Infinity's shell, but failed to. Infinity responded by shoving Tiberius into the angle grinder. Tiberius again tried to grab Infinity with its claw, but the faster Infinity spun away. Tiberius eventually caught Infinity in the CPZ, and rammed it into the Arena wall, but failed to capitalise again. After spinning away, Tiberius caught Infinity again, this time puncturing the exposed wheels. When Infinity escaped, it pushed from the sides of Tiberius, but was caught and pinned by the jaw again. Tiberius then shoved Infinity into the CPZ, and Shunt came across and axed the top of Infinity, and then the rear of Tiberius. Meanwhile, one of the house robots, presumably Sergeant Bash, pressed the pit release, but this didn't matter as time ran out soon afterwards. The judges ruled in favour of Tiberius 3. University Challenge Champion: Tiberius 3 Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2